blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Hopkins
, |birth=July 6th, 1984 , , |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=1.82 m |hair= Black |build=Vigorous |eyes=Sapphire blue |skin=Tanned |hidec= |parents=Eugene Hopkins Margaret Hopkins |siblings= |spouse= |relatives= |other= |hided= |religion= |political= |affiliation= |hideg= |job= |weapon= |vehicles= |actor= }} *Do not edit without a permission from Tiger/Schweini7, please. Thanks. Ralph “Little Ralphie” Hopkins, also known as (Ralph the Hunter) is a Los Santos-based elite assassin, worked for numerous crime syndicates, currently wanted on charges of murder with a firearm, kidnapping, burglary and assault by the FBI – foremost, they have been investigating the assassination of the infamous “William Kao Wu”, a previous Triad boss. However, they do not carry much evidence against “The Hunter”, due to the clear distinctive knack Ralph had while performing the hit. Most of the homicides have been done with a high professionalism and were claimed to be accidents. Early life Ralph was born into a family of abuse and neglect, at the City of New York – his father, being an illegal immigrant and his mother, suffered liver cirrhosis and eventually passed away inside the treatment room while receiving a surgery on the 4th of March, 1997. Ralph lived with his aunt in a small, run down apartment. His father, Mr. Hopkins has been sending him money from a time to another. He had to pay the school administrator on a weekly basis, so all the other preparatory school pupils. As a teen, he was very violent towards other people and committed crimes including stealing a car, robbing a store and getting into fights in school aside of being addicted to bare-knuckle boxing, used to hit the GYM in a regular pattern for a long period to make himself a well-known name among the other boxers, he was given the nickname “Little Ralphie” by his coach. Later on, Ralph earned several medals, achieving various competitions in his late teens. Ralph left school at the age of nineteen and received his first criminal conviction in 2004. He was alleged to have committed an armed robbery on a Bloomingdale's store in NYC and was sentenced to four years imprisonment. Criminal career On his release from prison, Ralph made his move to San Andreas, became a professional gambler in “The Starfish Casino” and controlled several games that took place in the underground. He was quickly bored by the work and moved into contract killing, concocting and carrying out at least one murder a week for profit, using several methods for each hit including injection, shooting, sniping, doping, bludgeoning with a sledgehammer and car-bombing – hence the moniker “The Hunter”. Little Ralphie has been affiliated with miscellaneous organized crime figures during his career as a contract killer, and was assigned to execute major hits. He is best in business. Known victims *2008: Matt Tsutakawa – a member of a Yakuza, a Chinese rival hired Ralph to get rid of him with a fee of $100,000. Matt was shot in the head with a Silenced 9mm inside his flat. *2010: Paul Acconci – a corrupt businessman, Ralph was given the job by July Summers - the ex-wife of the victim, it was set as a revenge. Ralph collected $50,000 off the hit. *2012: William Kao Wu - a previous Triad boss, been assassinated inside a casino washroom. The security guards rushed inside as they heard the noise of the bullets pinging and whizzing around the building to find William laying cold and blue, the blood was to be sprinkled everywhere but Ralph wasn't there.